


Request Collective: Widowmaker x Reader | S/O

by EmpressValeeria



Category: Widowmaker - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressValeeria/pseuds/EmpressValeeria
Summary: Decided to make an ongoing collective for you guys and all the lovely requests you've been sending in. Felt like it would be easier to update here vs posting each request as a new work.If you guys have any suggestions please let me know!Look forward to hearing what you guys think!~Val





	1. Reader writes Widowmaker a poem

For longest time you couldn’t figure out what to write. You wanted to be romantic. You wanted something special but you just couldn’t think of what. A poem seemed like a bright idea in the beginning. ‘Who wouldn’t like a poem from their partner?’ you thought to yourself.

But it was Amélie. It was the Widow herself. Your heart sank at the thought while aimlessly fluttering about. You always wanted to look your best and impress her. She would tell you not to try so hard and she loved you for you.

Next to her you couldn’t help but feel like a potato. She was amazing and you….were you. Sure you had plenty of skills and people thought of you with high regard but compared to her she just looked flawless.

Always so calm and patient.

You took a deep breath and sealed the paper in its envelope having a little scent from her favorite scent of your [perfume/cologne] then placed it by her nightstand.

A few days went by as you waited for her to return from her travels. Days turned into a few weeks as her assignment was extended, leaving you to forget about the envelope. By the time she returned from her assignment you could see the wary in her eyes.

“Bonjour, Madame” you chirped her sarcastic pet name.

A smile crossed her face. As reserved and stoic as she was, you remember that she told you how happy it made her to have someone to come home to. You get off the couch and waltz over giving her a sweet kiss and embrace.

“Cherie,” her voice is warm and tired as she returns the affection.

You pick up her bags and help her get settled. She tells you about her latest adventure with Sombra and Reaper. You suggest bringing them over sometime for some drinks and BBQ.

“Not a chance,” she says but you can hear the hinderence of amusement.

She heads off into the shower and you go to make dinner. As time passes you don’t see her leaning in the doorway, towel and all. You glance over and see the letter in her hand. The letter you had completely managed to forget about.

You almost drop the pan as soon as you see it. Your face immediately red.

“Uh I can….I can explain I swear,” you muster yourself to say.

Her eyebrow is raised as she eyes you then reads your poem back, “Roses are red, violets are blue, death becomes you, my lovely purple spider”

She looks back up at you and chuckles, “Quoi????”

“I was trying to be romantic but I suck at that so I went with some humor or something!” You glance sideways shyly as you mutter.

She shakes her head chuckling. You can tell she’s about to bust her gut as she struggles to retain her composure.

“leave the poems to me, oui?” she finally manages to say.

She then walks over and wraps her arms around you and continues to chuckle in your neck. It’s one of the few times you’ve seen her this amused but you know you managed to do something right.

Sombra never let you live it down so it must’ve been worth it.


	2. Widow recalls her relationship with Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff that was partly inspired by a prompt from FloydianSlip73 and combined with another work I was dabbling with.
> 
> Serious not serious fluff.

It wasn’t often Amélie found herself looking back at the past. Yet today was a special day. It was her anniversary. It had been a few years you two had been together. Longer than most her relationships since Gerard.

But you, you were different. You stood by her when others found it difficult. She just couldn’t get you to pester off.

Perhaps it really was just your silly charm. But she knew it was more than that. Deep inside, she knew she cared more about you than your opportune one liners.

The great Widow was more used to being swooned over with overdramatic gestures. Things that honestly bored her to death. But you, you were lucky if you knew what romance was. She admired your case and attempts. It made you redeeming in her eyes.

Gomez.

You called her deceased husband Gomez.

She shifted in her chair at the thought. You had taken her out to your shared favorite restaurant. Being prompt as always, Amélie had arrived early and was just waiting on you. It could only but give her time to sit back and reminisce.

She couldn’t help but think about how you two first met. You had known her prior to her joining Talon. Gérard was your best friend back growing up. The two of you used to get into quite the bit of trouble here and there.

She never thought she’d end up with you in the end. It was quite unexpected. Gérard himself was quite the sarcastic man but you, she never thought twice about. You were like a sibling in some ways, her always having to step in and clean up whatever the two of you did.

It was one day in particular she can recall. It was how you met.

You and Gérard were working on your next big project, whatever scheme that was she couldn’t remember. She only knew it involved you making a mess of yourself.

One day she was over at Gérard’s back when they were dating. Gérard had given you a key and unbeknownst to her, his place was your second crash pad. Amélie had just moved in a few days prior. Tired from all the packing she went out to get some groceries.

During that time, you happened to waltz in. You were covered in paint/oil and who knows what else. Gérard told you to head back to his place to clean up and grab a couple things while you were there. He really needed a few files to complete whatever bizarre concoction you two were working on/building.

What he didn’t tell you (which he was planning on surprising you with later over some drinks) was that he finally convinced Amélie to move in with him. It had been a bit of a back and forth. Took a quite bit of convincing from Gérard but eventually she gave in after she made sure it was clear she ruled the house.

So there you were, doing as you always did crashing his place. You used to have a crash bag but eventually Gérard let you have some place to put your things in his man cave/office a place Amélie had yet to discover.

You waltzed in, took your shoes [or heels] off and headed straight to the bathroom. You noticed a few boxes along the way but shrugged it off. You were too tired and agonized on having a nice hot shower to care.

Once the shower was going you took your time and relaxed. Embracing the hot water as it enveloped you.

At some point during your shower, Amélie had returned from her groceries. She heard the shower running and thought nothing of it at first.

She hummed to herself chuckling a little as she remembered what happened next.

For whatever reason as she was placing the food away a mischievous idea occurred to her.

‘Why don’t I surprise the poor fool?’ she thought to herself knowing Gérard would not be expecting it.

Quickly and quietly she strode over to the bathroom stripping as she went along. By the time she got to the door she couldn’t help but have such a smirk on her lips.

Opening the door she snuck in hearing you hum/sing horribly to yourself. She thought the voice sounded a little odd at first but she was moving too fast and could only remember Gérard’s singing voice sounding like something dying.

You happened to close your eyes and lean back under the spray scrubbing the conditioner out of your hair, your front completely exposed.

Pulling the curtain back quietly she dove in as she was moving in and towards you she immediately began realizing it wasn’t Gérard. It was YOU. But the momentum was too great for her to stop and she only slid into you.

“BLAH!!!” was all you could manage to blurt out as you looked down.

“hi,” you said softly in that charmingly awkward way of yours, “um….how are you?”

She was stunned and immediately pulled back, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

You glance at her bewildered, “What do you mean?! What are YOU doing HERE???”

Her expression was just as priceless as yours, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!”

“I-I-Wha-what??? What do you mean YOUR house???” you awkwardly said as you soon realized how exposed you were.

You tried to awkwardly cover yourself up as Amélie took notice. She soon also realized as she grabbed the shower curtain to cover herself.

As if on que you both heard the door to the bathroom open as Gérard rushed in.

“GOMEZ!” You shouted in relief.

“I heard yel-“ Gérard began to say before he saw the situation and went silent, “….what….?”

Amélie immediately jumped out taking the curtain with her as she remembered how stunned and furious she was.

“YOU KNOW THIS PERSON??!!” She shouted at Gérard.

“Yo Gomez, I assume this is uh…is this Amélie?” You try to add to make it possibly less awkward.

Of course you knew who SHE was. She was all Gérard would ever talk about with you. But YOU, Amélie never saw a photo to even recognize you. She was first convinced first hand you were some random person but as you spoke to Gérard she slowly started to connect the dots.

“You….you must be Gérard’s friend I’ve heard so much about,” she mutters as she slowly puts it together.

“Yes!” Gérard interrupts, “And why are you two NAKED???”

You immediately put your hands up in the air as a sign of clear no fowl answering, “She jumped me, bro!”

“I did NOT!” she spat.

You followed up, “Then explain why and how I’m mindin’ my own business washing out my hair when all of a sudden I feel something slam into me and I look down and it’s you! You had me thinking at first maybe it was like the Bate’s Motel or something ‘til I looked down.”

“Non!” she spat, “Explain what you are doing in my house!”

Gérard shakes his head meekly, “[He/She] has a key,”

You shrug and Amélie turns and storms off, the curtain trailing in her wake. All she could hear was suddenly the two of you laughing it off as if nothing was out of place. When she had to explain to Gérard later why she did what she did she vowed never to try to surprise him in the shower. Much to his dismay and attempts to try to convince her otherwise, her experience with you was enough to put her off.

She immediately is brought back to the present as you arrive and sit down at the table.

“Madame,” you greet her.

She looks at you quizzically, “No kiss?”

“You looked mesmerized by something, I’m sorry, Madame,” you answer cheerfully.

Quickly albeit a little clumsily you get up and kiss her sweetly. Truthfully she was only teasing you but she always appreciated your affection.

“I was just reminiscing how we first met,” she muses.

“Oh God,” you blurt out as you return to your chair, “wasn’t that eventful?”

She chuckled smiling lightly, “Oui, Chérie. It was a sight to see.”

The waiter comes over and you both order a bottle of wine for the occasion.

“How interesting this all turned out,” you murmur as the waiter leaves.

“Indeed,” she muses, “you say that every anniversary.”

Jokingly you scoff, “I do not!”

“Of course,” she answers.

“Y’know I still remember when we first moved in together,” you recall, “You just came over and took over the place.”

The both of you sit back and laugh. What a time indeed that was.

It was a few years back. Truth be told, Amélie didn’t waste any time moving in with you. Despite the circumstances she remembered you from before she became Widowmaker. You were too much of a klutz for Talon to be bothered with, much to both of your reliefs. Though they still worried of you as some sort of a liability, everyone at Talon knew anyone who messed with you would have to go through, Amélie. No one dared.

Talon however did not know you two knew each other before much less that she remembered you. That and Talon had no clue as to your former identity. After the fall of Overwatch and Gérard’s passing you had assumed a new identity. The only one who knew was Sombra and you two were ironically (to Amélie’s undoing) were the closest of pals.

Nonetheless after Gérard’s passing you received a letter as part of his will so to speak. He asked of you to look after Amélie. He said that if you received the letter then obviously something must have happened to him.

As close as you and Gomez were, you honored his wish and took it upon yourself to look after her. His death had you quite rattled however and you hated the thought of honoring him on this matter. However once you learned of what Amélie had become, you took it upon yourself to honor and vow to uphold Gérard’s wish.

You knew it wasn’t her fault for what Talon did. The more you discovered about it the more you vowed to find her.

At Overwatch you were more of a Scientist type of personnel. However little to few knew of your true combat capabilities. You were both brains and brawn. Though you tended to be more of the brains aspect despite how much you trained. Top marks you had sure, but when people saw you, no one took it seriously and no one could believe it. It made it all the more frustrating but all the more useful as Gérard would always point out.

One day after Overwatch had fallen and you’d assumed your new identity you went on a recon operation. You had heard word of the sniper was in the vicinity. For months you had been trying to track her. It almost seemed as though she was playing a game with you.

You heart would sink at the thought remembering how similar it was to how she used to tease you prior to her becoming Widow.

Then one night you finally caught up to her only for her to lead you straight into her web. She had been watching you for quite sometime. You had been ensnared in an actual web of some sort when that moment that changed everything for you both slammed into your lives. She walked up to you and removed your helmet/mask.

A small tear had trickled in her eye which only made you tear up as well (almost much more than her). She spoke your name softly almost ghostly as you understood she recognized and remembered you. A gentle stroke of her hand graced the side of your face.

She had planned on taking you out the night but as soon as she saw it was you, she immediately ceased all thoughts.

“Why?” she asked.

“It’s not because I love you,” you say.

Her hand immediately slaps you across the face as she swore like the old Amélie you knew.

You chuckle, “It’s because words can’t explain it.”

Her stare was cold as ice as she watched you continue, “Love isn’t the word. At first I hated what you had become, what you did to Gomez. But when I heard what they did to you, it crushed me in ways you couldn’t even imagine. I had to find you,”

It was the only time you were almost that romantic in your entire relationship thus far and it wasn’t the best. But for you, it was something.

Tears choked you up, “I had to find you!”

She released you from the web and turned on her heel, a sign she was about to use her grappling hook.

“Chérie,” she called you.

“Madame,” was all you could think of saying.

Like that she was gone.

Or at least, so you thought. Two days later Widowmaker crashed into your pad with a bunch of boxes. She timed it on a day when you were out and stored all the boxes in a guest room she knew you never looked at. She waited until you arrived home.

She had a few ideas of how to surprise greet you. You had been looking for her since she disappeared on you. A noble gesture in her book indeed.

Yet when you left to go take a shower, she knew.

She crashed in on you just as when you had met. It was then that she really showed signs of the woman you used to know.

The rest was history.

Although you were quite stunned at how fast she moved but you knew she had the best intentions.

“Y’know I did sleep with my eyes open in the beginning right?” You muse at her.

“Such a fool,” she laughs.

You chuckle, “No really, that had to be one of the dumbest possible things I could have let happen.”

“Yet I’m happy you did,” she smiles happily relieved.

You both resumed your evening laughing and giggling at past events while looking forward to making new ones. Though you two never let the other live down how you got together and how it happened.


	3. Widowmaker x Male Reader S/O: Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Widowmaker and her Male Reader S/O confessing their love to each other

It wasn’t often Widow felt anything. It wasn’t that she wasn’t capable of feeling despite Talon’s vast attempts and genetic manipulations. Her feelings were still her own and she found herself to be a more refined and focused individual now. Numb but not emotionless. Ruthless yes but efficient more than anything.

After her late husband the last thing on her mind was falling in love or finding it again. She had no such intentions.

Yet there you were.

You were new to Talon when she first caught a glance of you. She thought nothing of you and kept walking past you as you wrestled Reyes to the floor. It was his way of attempting to ‘break in’ the new recruits. You however soon became one to watch for and his personal protégé.

Yet despite your scores and aptitude from previous training and service, the Widowmaker kept ignoring you. You had heard so much about her and strived to hit your marks just as well.

Again, to no avail she didn’t acknowledge your existence.

You began hitting the gym more thinking perhaps that would catch her eye. Nothing. If anything Akande was now your person gym bro and Sombra was your newest fan girl. Not that you minded.

Even Moira started to notice you. Strange as it was she began to take further note of you…and your….genetic structure.

You had a knack of having a heightened tolerance for things. From pain to you name it, nothing could keep you down. Not even taco Tuesday from the shack on the shady corner down the street. No matter what hit you, you just didn’t give into it.

Moira couldn’t help but take a closer look and pay closer attention.

You brushed it off and kept your eyes focused on the Widowmaker. Despite her non acknowledgement of you, you made it a focus not look else where. As your popularity ensued among the organization you kept to your promise. Even after time and time again Sombra advanced…you kept true to yourself.

And Sombra tried EVERYTHING. From dressing up and waiting in your room on your bed with a pile of rose peddles, to pleading to go out on a date, to blackmail, to whatever she could think of…you politely declined. With full respect you held your ground and politely declined no matter how ridiculous her advancements were.

Sombra couldn’t help but respect that. You two eventually became the best of friends and the flirting became a little joke between you two. Both of you understood you meant no harm to the other and you were honest with her. You liked Widow. She respected your decision even though the sniper refused to give a glance toward you. But she promised and you promised in return you’d be there for eachother.

Quite honestly given how well you two became friends you almost regretted not giving her a chance. But you were determined. It got to the point where if there really was no chance with the beautiful fatale then you would admit the defeat and move on but not until it was clear you didn’t have a shot in hell.

Akande and Reyes couldn’t fathom why you hadn’t just confessed to her by this point. Just get it over with and move on. If she takes you great, if not, then get over it and find the gal who’ll make you happy.

Akande one day during a work out session was blunt about it.

“Why don’t you just ask her out already?” he probed.

You glance over at him, “I don’t know man. I really like her but I don’t wanna screw it up, y’know?”

“So you’re just gonna stand there, oogle her, and wait for her to react?” he whistled at you.

“Sounds dumb to me,” Reyes chimed in.

“Oh come on! Like you would do better!” You said back.

Akande sighed, “You’ve been here over six months and you haven’t even spoken to her. Everyone knows you like her. You keep turning everyone down. Had to convince Sombra you weren’t gay.”

You rolled your eyes, “I….tried….”

“You were talking to a refrigerator!” Reyes voice cut in.

They were right. You had been doing a lot but hadn’t managed the courage to really try to talk to her. If anything during missions you were silently trying to watch over her. You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t know what to do. All you knew how to do was just take action.

Anytime you were on a mission with her you did your best to make sure no one got near her. You did your best to make sure she had the clearest shots possible. Anything to give her an advantage.

You tried your best to be discreet about it as well. You didn’t want to look like you were going too out of your way that it would attract everyone’s attention. For the most part it looked as though that was the case. However perhaps you were too good at it because she never said anything.

One day the team was out on the field. Reyes and Akande were down. Overwatch was pushing back hard. Slowly one by one you saw your team going down and being evaced out. Moira was getting held down trying to defend everyone evacing.

That left only yourself and Widow left to try to finish the objective.

Finishing the objective wasn’t the problem. You were only a few blocks away when silence hit. You no longer heard her rounds searing through the air.

Something was wrong.

You had been hit earlier by 76. Good shot to the shoulder but you shrugged it off like you always did. Quickly you took cover behind a car. You scanned your surroundings. The objective was insight. You just had to get past Bastion and Torb.

But the silence was unsettling.

“Widowmaker,” you called over the com on private line to her, “Do you read me?”

Static.

“Widowmaker! Do you hear me? Repeat! Do you hear me?” you voice began to tremble.

Suddenly you began to feel something you had never felt before. Your heart began to sink and some twisted knot was forming in the pit of your stomach.

“Amelie?” you voice trembled.

You glanced again over toward the objective. A flash of blue light wisped by. You knew what you had to do.

Right then you took off running. Gunfire hailing mercilessly upon you. Bastion had you in sight. You took a couple hits in the altercation. Quickly you tossed a smoke screen and dived into the buildings.

You ran. You ran the fastest you ever felt like you had in your life. Before you knew it you were in the building and about to turn the corner when you heard a voice.

“Whacha lookin’ at?” a cheery voice bloomed.

Tracer.

You turned the corner and did the only thing you could think of at that point. Your body flew through the air and tackled the tiny Brit to the ground. The floor crumbling from the weight.

It never occurred to perhaps either of you the building wasn’t up to snuff. As you crashed through the floor and took a hard landing, Tracer recalled and stood up on her feet before you.

“What the bloody hell was that for?!” she spat.

You groaned a piece of debris torn through your torso.

“Don’t….” you voice coughed.

Tracer looked down at you confused.

“Don’t you touch her,” you coughed.

Heels clicked from above as a voice cooed and tutted, “Mon amour, mon mouche.”

Tracer scratched her head, “You know this bloke?”

“Mon imbecile,” the Widow’s voice answered.

You groaned.

Before Tracer could realize Widow had a mark on her. As she gazed up the sniper had her leveled.

“Perhaps we may resume our little party another time,” the French accent purred.

The Brit sighed, “Awww now all the fun’s ruined isn’t it?”

“Are you f*cking kidding me?” you coughed.

A laugh erupted from the young bright woman, “Cheerio luvs! Winston says your team lost this one, ‘ey?”

The sniper gracefully leap down from the floor above landing elegantly in front of you.

“Adeu cherie,” Widow responded.

With that Widow shot a well placed venom mine behind Tracer. You felt her arms embrace you as she threw the two of you out the widow, grappling as you both descended the side of the building.

You both landed on the platform of an awaiting shuttle. She carefully placed you down, holstered her rifle to her side while glancing over at Tracer. Lena could only cough and stare by the window as the shuttle door began to shut, Widow cackling in that way of hers.

The shuttle took off and you slumped yourself on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

Widow took a few steps and stood over you. A small smile crossed her lips. The first time you had ever seen her smile at you. It was almost as though she was happy.

Then she walked off.

Great.

A few seconds later you felt yourself get pelted with something. You glance down to see a first aid and few bandage packs. As you look towards where they came from you only saw the unmistakable purple hair flick out of sight.

You managed to start opening the packaging when Moira appeared.

“My my, look who we have here?” Moira called.

“Moira,” you acknowledged.

A quick glance over you and she licked her lips, “You know it’s quite the statement you aren’t dead already with wounds like those.”

You stare.

“But of course, those are but mere flesh wounds for someone of your status, no?” she followed up, moving closer towards you.

Where was she going with this?

She sat down beside you and began to assist in dressing your wounds.

“You know, m’dear….I could make you into a God,” she began.

A God? You looked up at her and your eyes met. In that moment you saw the most wicked of intentions blooming behind her soul.

“For a pri-“ her voice was soon cut off by a loud crash.

You both turned your attention towards the source when all you could hear was Sombra cussing someone out in Spanish waving around what looked like…a shoe? Sandal? Something?

It was Widow. Sombra was cussing out Widow, who before you knew it, was at Moira’s throat.

“You need to leave,” the Widow’s voice was clear and demanding.

Moira stood up and glanced at her.

“Lacroix,” Moira challenged.

“Now,” Widow’s voice drastically changed and was unlike nothing you had ever heard from her.

It was almost so cold yet so menacing. You could see a chill from Moira.

“As you wish,” Moira bowed sarcastically.

Moira then turned to you and began to say, “We will resume our-“

Widow cut her off, “If I catch you near him again, there won’t be remains to identify.”

In turn Moira shot Widow a stern look.

Sombra meantime resumed her rant and smacked Moira with the shoe/sandal. Moira in turn left leaving you with Widow and Sombra.

“Good work, Sombra. I owe you,” the Widow replied softly.

Her demeanor completely changed. Sombra crossed her arms and gave Widow a stern “you’re welcome” before leaving the two of you alone.

“Are you alright, cherie?” Widow asked you her voice suddenly soft.

It took you by complete surprise you had no words.

You had to do a double take. Is she….talking to me? You could only begin to process to yourself.

A delicate hand reached down and attended to your wounds. She was actually acknowledging you.

“I-“ you began to say before she placed a delicate finger on your lips.

“No need,” she replied.

The shuttled landed and everyone slowly returned to their quarters. Widow grabbed the remaining supplies and led you to her quarters.

“Come with me,” she said.

So you did. You arrived in her quarters. The door shut swiftly behind you as she guided you to sit. There was silence at first. She finished cleaning and dressing your wounds.

“I-“ you began again and to your dismay were cut off again.

“Let me,” she said.

Her eyes gazed up at yours, “I have been watching you for sometime now.”

Your body began to tense. Your muscles tensing and for the first time you could actually see her looking at you.

“Please, relax,” she calmly requested as she placed a hand on your pec.

Your heart beat fluttered and she must have noticed as a small smile crossed her lips.

“I have been watching you from afar. Wondering how long it would take you to finally muster up to courage to say something,” her voice soft yet still somehow sultry.

“It has been so long you have been trying, hasn’t it?” her voice teased, “Yet you did not say a word to me, mon amour?”

Your gaze hit the floor.

“But then today, you abandoned the objective…for me,” her voice slightly changing to a more instructional nagging/annoyance.

“I was in perfect control over the situation and you abandoned your post. This was not the first time you have gone out of your way for me. Tell me, have you ever noticed your surroundings before?” her voice serious.

You looked up at her, “Surroundings?”

She cooed, “You mean you have never noticed how many drop like flies around you?”

Quietly you started to think back. Part of you always thought you were like some superhuman but there was something about it.

“I told you, I have been watching you from afar, mon cherie,” she quietly responded.

“You always would leave me small presents here and there, you never noticed anything in return, mon amour?” she softly purred.

It was almost as though tears would hit you. All this time and it suddenly was starting to dawn on you…now of all times. She had been there all along. You would do little things, shine and polish her equipment. Watch her back. But yet it never occurred to you the little things that was happening in return. How enemies would literally fly around you. How you always would return back from a mission with your favorite snack in your quarters. How you two always had someone there…watching over you.

“When I saw you today…I just couldn’t hold back anymore,” she added.

You looked into her eyes and timidly placed your hand at the side of her face.

“You looked like an imbecile with Lena, but today you proved you were my imbecile, cherie. And when I saw you with that vile woman…the way she put her hands on you, I lost it. I knew I had to do something,” her voice began to trail off.

There was a noticeable change. She suddenly became stiff almost vulnerable. It completely had you off guard.

“I love you!” you blurted out.

Silence fell.

You tensed. What have I done, you thought.

Lips then crashed into yours.

“Je t’adore, mon cherie,” her voice softly murmured, “I always have.”


	4. Short: Widow cuddles with S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Widowmaker and her Male S/O cuddling on their free time and reader being surprised at how damn cuddly this woman is under her “I will kill you and not remember doing so by breakfast time” attitude
> 
> NOTE: the request was male but this was written more neutral/either gender

You two had been dating for a year or so. As time progressed so did your feelings for one another. The more time you spent together, the harder it was to be apart. Especially for her.

You had been worried about her taking assignments and being away. That perhaps she would forget you and move on. Her reputation was notorious. But as time persevered onward, she became more and more dedicated. She proved her reputation of being the ruthless Fatale wrong when she was with you.

It always took you for a surprise how she could switch so effortlessly from loving partner to ruthless asshole as Tracer one described. But yet there you were, spending off time watching movies on the couch.

She would enjoy spending time together just relaxing. Cuddling up to you and resting her head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat as you both would talk or watch together. She would run her fingers up and down your toned abs subconsciously trailing each muscle. Occasionally she would be so gentle and soft about it that it would tickle.

You would start to laugh and try not to cringe she eyes would shoot up towards you a hand slapping your side with a few select French words. You knew she was teasing you but she would put on such a serious face. Anytime she knew she had inadvertently hit a tickle point she would put on a serious face but be so teasing toward you.

She would begin to ‘mercilessly’ torment you and properly tickle you until you couldn’t take it anymore….and tickle you further til you were laughing so hard the tears welled in your eyes.

Her laugh would break her serious expression as she kiss you softly. Then plop her head back on your chest going back to whatever it was you two were doing.

No one would believe you if you told them she was like this. Yet you know how important it was to her to show this side of herself to you. So you didn’t go out of your way to tell anyone. You respected her and she loved you more for being so understanding.

She really was a wonder.


End file.
